


Contrite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [658]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs never say you're sorry rule makes things difficult for the team when they make a mistake.





	Contrite

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/18/2001 for the word [contrite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/18/contrite).
> 
> contrite  
> Deeply affected with grief and regret for having done wrong; penitent; as, "a contrite sinner."  
> Expressing or arising from contrition; as,"contrite words."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #323 Challenge.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Contrite

Everyone who had ever been on Gibbs’ team had faced this challenge. The challenge of having made a mistake and needing to show they were contrite and would do better next time without saying sorry. Often, the first time it happened they’d say they were sorry before Gibbs would immediately cut in with “Never say you’re sorry.”

After that, they knew better than to say the word sorry ever. That left them trying to figure out how to convey an apology without using the word sorry. Tim had still stumbled out an apology the next time it happened. Tony had just gotten used to bringing Gibbs’ coffee when he made a mistake. Everyone had their own way of handling it as no one was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
